


Don’t Come Back

by Nyquil



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyquil/pseuds/Nyquil
Summary: The kiss wasn’t passionate, wasn’t full of love or lust , infact Marinette wasn’t even kissing back.





	1. Years Before

“What are you doing here?” Marinette asked as she stared at the city below her. “it’s been years. I’m married, I have a child now.” She murmured as she peered at the silhouette from the corner of her eyes.

“I told you I would be back Mari...” she scoffed to herself as she turned to face the black cat sitting on the railing of her balcony. “...Minou, you also told me I should move on and love again, Incase you didn’t come back. It’s been 12 damn years Chat. I waited for you. Every damn night I sat and hoped you would show up at my window, and tell me Adrien Agreste is not the man i want to marry.” She said as she held back the tears that dared to fall down her cheeks.

“Chat, I waited. I did. So why now, when I thought I was over you? Why?”

“Princess, I never meant to hurt you. Hurting you is the last thing I’d ever want to do, I love you Marinette.” Chat said as he hopped off the balcony, and peered down at her, caressing her cheeks as he stared into her blue bell eyes.

“Stop! You don’t have the right to do this! Chat, I loved you. I loved you and you broke my heart.” She backed away from his grip looking down as the tears started to fall down her face. “Marinette it’s not too late for us to be happy.” Chat said with keenness in his voice, begging her, pleading for her to say yes.

“Chat, I have a child one that I love very much, who adrien also loves very much. We had our happiness im happy with my family now. So please don’t do this to me.” He stared at her with uncertainty clouding his vision. Taking a few steps forward he found himself once again peering down at Marinette. Even after 12 years Marinettes features still hadn’t faded. she was still short, eyes full of kindness far from worry. Her heart warming glow that stuck with her no matter what. He let out a sigh walking closer to Marinette, caressing her face once more.

Lifting her chin up to look her in the eyes he lowered his head until the Space between them was closed. The kiss wasn’t passionate, wasn’t full of love or lust , infact Marinette wasn’t even kissing back. Instead she stood there with her eyes closed as the tears from her cheek fell onto the balcony floor. Sighing to himself chat pulled away looking at the girl who stood before him with her eyes still closed. “I’m going to leave now. if you don’t want me to ever come back say the words and I promise you this will be the last time you ever see me. This will be the last time I hurt you again.”

Marinette pressed her eyes shut biting down on her lips. “It’s time for you to find a new home kitty, I hope you find someone who loves you as much as I do chat noir.” She said as she looked to the side at nothing in particular. “Goodbye then, princess.” And although marinettes heart broke once before, two hearts broke that night.

And although marinettes heart was already broke, two hearts broke as the boy in the leather suit became one with the distance.

Marinette fell to her knees with her hand clutching her stomach. The pain of seeing chat Noir and him leaving her once more was now becoming physical.   
She shut her eyes and thought back to many years before, all the memories they've shared. She bit down on her bottom cheek as she looked back up at the sky.   
"Please tell me I've made the right choice, chat Noir." She said to no one in particular as she gathered herself together and went back into her house with her family.


	2. Chapter 2 (Edited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t satisfied with my first idea for chapter two so I rewrote it :)

marinette stared out the window of her bakery taking in the smell of fresh croissants and coffee. Its been two weeks since she's seen chat noir and every now and then she couldn't help but feel the guilt of missing him. 

she tapped her fingers lightly on the table as she waited for alya to come out the kitchen, the guilt was eating at her conscience. her life was steering in the right direction and one face changed it all. she loved Adrien more than life its self, she knew that when they exchanged vows. most of all she loved the daughter they created. 

she sighed to herself as she threw her head into her hands and let out a sigh. looking out the window she watched as the people shuffled their way through the streets of Paris. the stories behind the faces intrigued her, it seemed as if only when she was in a state of guilt she noticed the pain and frustration radiating off others. 

at the sound of alya clearing her throat, Marinette faced forward to her best friend who stood before her and gave her the best smile she could force herself to make. 

"whats going on Mari? you haven't been acting yourself," alya said as she placed a hand on top of Marinette's. Marinette looked at her almost as if she was yearning for this moment, to finally be able to talk about her problems. 

"two weeks ago chat visited me, it was late at night on the balcony and it has been so long since I've seen him,"   
Alya looked a Marinette with a shocked expression, the news of chat noir coming back hadn't circled around the city yet, just like Marinette they all assumed he would never come back. "Oh my god! Well, what happened? You didn't kiss him did you?" 

"No! I told him about Emma and Adrien and that he needed to leave but I told him about my family and he needs to find someone else to love him just as much as I do- did." she bit down on her bottom lip as she watched Alya's expression. " I just don't know what to do alya I feel so guilty, I think about him all the time.''

"and don't get me wrong I love Adrien with all my heart but I feel like apart of me will always love chat and the fact I cant get that thought out of his head is agonizing.'' 

alya looked at Marinette with sympathy radiating in her eyes. "You know what? I think you're just having a relapse of old emotions. I'll watch Emma tonight you and Adrien are going on a date." 

Marinette looked at alya shocked but shot her a smile as she placed her hand on top of hers. 

"We haven't been on a date in a while but I don't know if that's enough to take my mind off this alya." 

"Baby steps Marinette, baby steps."

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve been this story before it’s because I have it posted as a one shot in another account and I’m turning it to a story on this one :)


End file.
